


The Archangel and the succubus

by silverynight



Series: Reverse Omens [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Reverse Omens, Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), azira is a succubus who wants to be a gluttony demon, succubus aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: A reverse omens au in which Crowley is an Archangel and Azirafell is the cute, oblivious succubus who thinks he is a failure as a sex demon and would have preferred to be a gluttony demon instead but has managed to seduce an Archangel (without actually knowing it) even though angels are supposed to be immune to sex demons.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Reverse Omens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535876
Comments: 76
Kudos: 485





	1. Part I

Azirafell is sent there to seduce Adam but somehow ends up giving Eve an apple and everything works out at the end.

The first sin.

Beelzebub is still not at all happy with him though.

And they’re right… in a way. Azirafell is a succubus, but he’s so bad at it he doesn’t understand why Beelzebub refuses to give him other kind of tasks instead.

“That’s because you’re a succubus, Azirafell! Not a gluttony demon!”

But he’d like to be. He’s better at gluttony. He made Eve eat that apple after all.

“Bad day, huh?”

Azirafell almost falls from the wall he’s sitting at; the angel is different from the others he’s seen. The demon can tell this one is very powerful.

One that could kill him in the blink of an eye, not only discorporate him.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says, turning his head around to stare at him; there’s something in his golden eyes that makes Azirafell realize that he’s looking back at an Archangel. “I watched you giving her the apple.”

“And why you didn’t stop me?”

The Archangel smirks, red hair falling over his shoulders.

“She looked happy.”

The demon narrows his eyes, not sure what to make of the Archangel next to him.

“I’m Raphael, but those two call me Crowley.”

Azirafell glances at Adam and Eve, they’re now outside the garden; she’s pregnant and even though they have no idea where to go, they look hopeful.

“Why do they have a flaming sword? Last time I saw them–”

“I gave it to them,” Crowley confesses not looking sorry in the slightest. He sits next to Azirafell. Close, perhaps too close. “Why did they ask you to give her an apple?”

The demon blushes and looks at his own lap, avoiding those golden eyes.

“They didn’t. They wanted me to have sex with Adam.”

“You’re a succubus!” The surprise in the Archangel’s voice makes Azirafell look up. “Ngk! But that doesn't–It’s not supposed to work on angels…”

“It doesn’t. I know. Everyone knows that.” Azirafell is even more confused at Crowley’s attitude. “And I’m not interested in seducing anyone for that matter…”

“Why not? You’re good at it.”

Now Azirafell is pretty sure that Archangel is making fun of him.

Crowley seems to feel his irritation because he leans closer.

“I’m being serious,” he whispers; he’s so close now Azirafell feels the tip of his nose against his.

He jumps away from him.

“I said I wasn’t going to hurt you. Azirafell, please come back here,” the Archangel pleads and it’s so weird to see a celestial being do that the demon doesn’t notice Crowley saying his name.

Even though Azira didn’t introduce himself.

Carefully, the demon gets closer again, but he doesn’t sit this time. Crowley sighs.

“At least tell me why you didn’t seduce Adam.”

“He seemed happy with Eve,” Azirafell blurts out and Crowley practically beams at him for some reason.

“So you are ni–”

“I’m a demon, I’m not nice!” Azirafell panics, looking over his shoulder as if Beelzebub were there. “I just thought offering her an apple would have worse consequences! And it did!”

“Right,” Crowley chuckles, eyes glimmering with amusement.

Azirafell miracles and apple to explain the situation to the Archangel better, but Crowley takes the apple, gives it a bite (just one) and then he hands it back to the puzzled demon.

“Another temptation accomplished,” the Archangel winks at him, leaving Azira even more confused.

***

Everywhere Azira goes, Crowley is there somehow, always in time to save him from the embarrassment of trying to seduce a human.

The Archangel gives the demon food and watches him eat like it’s the most interesting thing in the world; Azira doesn’t mind, the food is delicious and he’s constantly craving for more.

Even though they’re the only ones assigned to Earth; Crowley doesn’t make any attempt at getting rid of Azirafell and the demon is honestly thankful for it.

They become friends after a couple of centuries and even though Azirafell hasn’t slept with anyone yet, someone starts the rumor that he’s one of the best succubus out there.

Beelzebub seems to be happy with him; the other succubus go to him for advice and even give him gifts to wear over his mortal body.

Someone gives him black lingerie; he’s not going to use it to seduce anyone, but he really likes it.

“What do you think, Crowley? This is something humans find ‘sexy’…”

The Archangel’s white wings pop out suddenly; pushing a few cakes and cookies off the counter of the demon’s bakery.

“Ngk!”

Azira miracles everything back in its place and stares in confusion as Crowley’s face turns as pink as his sunglasses.

“That bad?”

“I-I forgot I had something to do!” The Archangel walk out of the bakery, forgetting to hide his wings.

He’ll probably have to erase a few memories after that.

Or maybe not; most humans will most likely think is a costume.

***

When he finds out why he’s gotten so popular among other demons, Azirafell thinks someone is pulling his leg.

It’s ridiculous.

“They say the Archangel Raphael has the hots for you,” another succubus mumbles. “Wrapped around your little finger. How did you seduce him? I thought it was impossible.”

“Imagine having that kind of power in the palm of your hand…” Sighs another. “Must be amazing.”

“Mortal sex has to be spectacular. Would you give us some advice?”

Azira asks them to come back later and sits at his chair, looking through the window for a couple of minutes.

That must be the reason why demons seem to respect him and why some of them are afraid of him.

An Archangel wrapped around his pinky? The demon bursts into laughter.

It’s honestly hilarious. He can’t wait to tell Crowley.


	2. Part 1.5

“Of course it’s not true, Ligur,” Hastur grimaces, right after they both hear those sex demons lying about Azirafell and his Archangel. “We both have seen the succubus and no matter what Beelzebub says, I don’t think it was better to give them the apple. He was supposed to seduce Adam and obviously failed.”

Ligur doesn’t argue, but he doesn’t quite agree either, it’s true that all demons lie, but he doesn’t see why those sex demons did it and, no matter what Hastur thinks, at the end of the day it was better for the apple to be eaten; it really did the trick, didn’t it?

“I don’t know…” He finds himself mumbling.

“They didn’t even mention the Archangel’s name; you know angels are immune to sex demons, why would an Archangel be tempted by the most useless of them all?”

“I guess you have a point,” Ligur finally concedes. “Although I think we should see for ourselves.”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Hastur grins; he’s only thinking about humiliating Azirafell.

***

“See? This is what I’m talking about! Why would a succubus have a bakery?” Hastur glares at the place.

“I don’t know… I see a couple of humans going inside, perhaps this is where he seduces them?” Ligur looks through the window, intrigued. “I bet here he can get a couple that are already marri–”

“Shut up!” The other demon growls. Inside, Azirafell is talking to someone. “I cannot feel anything out of the ordinary… So where is this supposed Archangel then?”

Suddenly, Ligur tenses, Hastur is about to huff irritatedly when the other demon talks again.

“It seems Archangels can hide his nature, even from some demons as well,” he comments and when Hastur follows the direction of his eyes he freezes as well.

That is not any Archangel, that’s Raphael himself.

Azirafell doesn’t seem to be nervous or scared in his presence, in fact he’s constantly smiling at the Archangel which prompts Raphael to get flustered and push a few things out of the counter, right before miracling them back.

“What a strange behavior,” Hastur observes. “Perhaps he’s not quite as powerful as everyone thinks…”

In fact, he behaves like one of those things humans call _puppies_ , following Azirafell around the shop…

“Huh… There’s something I can feel coming from him, I don’t know exactly what it is, but at least I can tell the other thing is definitely lust,” Ligur says then and then Hastur feels it too; the Archangel is radiating sexual energy directed towards the soft succubus, who seems to be completely oblivious to it.

“Is that some kind of torture?” Hastur wonders out loud, but perhaps that’s how Azirafell controls the Archangel by ignoring his desires completely.

The demons start wondering how many times they have had human sex.

“I’ll be right back, Azira,” they hear Raphael say; the succubus nods, still focused on the pastries he’s arranging (while eating a few of them in the process).

The demons don’t have the time to go back to Hell because Raphael is faster than them; suddenly he’s right in front of the two, arms crossed, wings exposed to them and a terrifying glow in his eyes that they can see even behind the pink shades.

“What are you doing here?” He bares his teeth at them both, making them shiver. “I hope it’s not to hurt Azira or destroy his bakery. I heard a couple of things about you two–”

“Not at a-all!” Hastur stammers, trying not to gasp when he feels the full force of Raphael’s celestial energy. “We’re just looking for souls to tempt, as always…”

“Not here,” Raphael cuts him off. “I don’t want to see you around again. Get away from Azirafell. Because if I see you nearby again…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence and frankly, he doesn’t need to.

Ligur nods before they both disappear into the ground.

“He has him whipped,” Ligur finally says, as soon as he feels safe back in Hell.

Reluctantly, Hastur nods… Even though Beelzebub would consider that a success, he doesn’t think it’s alright for Azirafell to have so much power.

It could be dangerous.


	3. Part II

There are a few customers in his bakery that day; Azira enjoys watching them stare at every single of the pastries with hunger.

No matter what Beelzebub says, Azirafell knows he'd be an excellent gluttony demon. In fact, he's sure he is as he keeps looking at the humans buying more cookies and pastries than they could eat in one day.

Most of them walk away quickly, at least as soon as they choose something to eat and suddenly there's just one man left, still wandering around the bakery.

Azira leaves the counter and with a smirk on his face decides to help the man choose; perhaps he could make him buy a cake and a box of cookies.

"May I–"

"Actually... I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?" The man interrupts the demon, blushing a little bit when Azira looks at him, surprised.

He's been purposely ignoring his demon senses for a while now, it takes him a couple of seconds to notice the human's scent.

Lust.

The man wants to have sex with him and the demon wonders if he should take the opportunity and finally do the thing he's supposed to do.

Maybe after doing it he wouldn't feel so confused when the other sex demons decide to visit his bakery in order to ask him for advice. Because somehow he's known as one of the best succubus of Hell for something is not at all true.

It makes him chuckle every time he remembers the rumors, he even used to think Crowley would find it funny as well, but perhaps it'd make him mad to know demons think Azirafell has him wrapped around his finger.

It's ridiculous.

Why would an Archangel want to be with a demon? Especially one like Azira?

"Of course," he finds himself saying and watches as the man's eyes sparkle with hope.

"Great, I'll wait for–"

Crowley storms in the bakery at that precise moment; his wings are completely hidden this time, although the demon notices how mad the Archangel looks. For a moment Azirafell thinks he's finally heard about what the other demons say about him and is angry because of that.

But then he glares at the human next to Azira and miracles him away.

"Hey!" Azirafell narrows his eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"He's at home, on his bed... alone," the Archangel says irritated. "What were you trying to do? Were you going to sleep with him?"

"I'm a succubus! That's what I'm supposed to do!"

After seeing Azira cross his arms in front of his chest, Crowley's anger vanishes immediately; he looks like he's sorry.

"But you said you didn't want to... do that," the Archangel's pink shades slide a little bit down his nose as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I just want to know how it feels," the demon mumbles, noticing his irritation has disappeared as well.

"You can try with me," Crowley says after a long silence; he's approached the demon until they're a few inches apart from each other. "We both have mortal bodies, we can have sex."

The demon feels flustered; his human heart is beating furiously inside his chest and he's not sure if the body is suddenly malfunctioning or it's something else.

He'd like the idea. But it's too risky; demons are spreading dangerous rumors about the Archangel already.

"You could fall," he protests, feeling vulnerable and small. He doesn't like it.

"It's not that easy for an angel to fall these days, I'll be fine," Crowley assures.

"No," the demon says and the Archangel looks disappointedly at him, almost like he's heartbroken. "I don't think it's a good idea, Raphael."

Azira observes with confusion as Crowley grimaces at the sound of his real name.

"Why?"

"Because they're saying bad things about you already," the demon tells him and then proceeds to blurt out everything he's heard from the other demons.

By the time he finishes, Crowley has turned bright red.

"What if that was... true?"

Azirafell chuckles, because he refuses to believe it.

"That's ridiculous," he comments, ignoring the way the Archangel grimaces, almost like he's in pain, like the words are hurting him somehow. "You know what? I'm hungry, let's go eat something."

Demons do not experience hunger; they both know that and still Crowley doesn't make any comments about it and just accepts the change of topic.

Just as they leave the bakery and Azira allows the Archangel to take his hand, he realizes something has changed between them.

Although he's not sure what it means.


	4. Part III

It's not always a scent, sometimes he can sense the lust, like invisible waves coming from the human or being that's feeling it.

Now, Azirafell is not sure what's the point if it's more than clear that he's a failure as a succubus even if other demons think otherwise.

However, instead of focusing on his flaws, Azira decides to give his undivided attention to the apple pie in front of him.

Actually... He should be thinking about tempting humans to eat more (he's determined to make himself a gluttony demon after all). But he doesn't even look around if there's someone else at the park with them.

Reluctantly, he decides to offer a little bit to Crowley.

The Archangel grins as soon as the demon looks at him.

"Do you want some?"

Instead of answering, Crowley leans closer to Azirafell and parts his lips so the demon can feed him.

Azira just gives him a tiny piece, but he feels really accomplished.

"I'm a great gluttony demon," he beams, right before finishing the pie himself.

Even behind the shades, he can see a happy glimmer in Crowley's eyes.

"You could also be a very good succubus if you wanted to," the Archangel mumbles, putting a hand on Azirafell's leg.

Lust. He can sense it, it's close, but he's... He's sure angels are not capable of feeling that. So it can't be coming from Crowley.

No, it has to be the couple that are walking their dog. After all, they're staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm not... I don't think I want to be a great succubus, but..." Azira hesitates, biting his bottom lip, he'd like to try to have human sex. But he remembers he hadn't had much luck in that aspect and Crowley is never pleased when he tries to seduce someone. "You didn't let me go with that human–"

"Because you could have tried with me! Why would you want to be with a complete stranger?" Crowley narrows his eyes, looking irritated.

"Well... I'm here to tempt them... That's my job," he points out. "Besides, that man really wanted to have sex with me... I could smell his lust."

The Archangel freezes; his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"You can–I forgot you could d-do that," he stammers, which is not very common in an Archangel. Azira hasn't... Well, he has seen him flustered, but only a couple of times. "So you... I mean what about right now? Do you smell anything?"

"I just sense something coming from that couple," Azira tells him, a little bit puzzled by the frown on Crowley's face.

"And nothing else?"

"And the background lust I have always been able to sense," he says. It's the best way he could think to describe that other sensation, it has to be that.

"Background lust?"

"I suppose it's... because I'm among humans all the time."

There's something in Crowley's face; it's like he's getting irritated and sad at the same time.

"Since when?"

"Since..." Azira tries to recall, but it's been a long time... 6000 years. "I think it's since Eden."

"Right, just background to you," Crowley blurts out before snapping his mouth shut.

"Crowley?"

The Archangel rises from the bench as he pushes his glasses up.

"I need to do a couple of miracles," he says, but Azira knows he's lying; he's upset.

Feeling down and confused when Crowley leaves, the demon decides to go back to the bakery.

He feels like he did something wrong, but he's not sure what it is; although Crowley leaving him is something it shouldn't surprise him.

He's an Archangel, why would he want to be with a demon?


	5. The bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter of The Archangel and the succubus series!

The woman is not there to look for someone; she’s there to forget a little bit about her job and all the things she doesn’t like at the moment.

Many stories are in that bar that day; there’s no way she can ask everyone in that place what’s going on in their own lives so she just spends her time trying to imagine what’s troubling them.

Or what’s making them happy.

Are the couple staring into each other’s eyes partners, are they married or are they having an affair? Who knows, but the woman likes to guess.

This time she’s sitting at the counter, next to a cute man with white hair and a black, kind of transparent shirt; it’s obvious he’s come to take someone home, but at the same time he seems too shy to try on his own.

He’s cute.

Although, she’s not sure why he seems oblivious to the man with red hair next to him; he’s wearing pink shades, although even those can’t hide how much he WANTS the other one.

Then, the true entertainment starts, as a another man looks in the cute one’s direction and starts walking towards him; he freezes though as soon as he notices the way the one with shades is glaring at him. He even pulled down his glasses just to show the other those yellowish, almost golden eyes staring at him almost with fury.

It’s a warning; the man is telling the other to back off because the cutie with white hair is HIS.

She’s never seen so much possessiveness in a pair of eyes.

He looks dangerous and powerful in a way. If the woman hadn’t had a couple of drinks she would believe there’s something supernatural about him.

The hours pass and a couple of people try to approach the one with white hair (there’s something so enthralling about him, but the woman can’t say exactly what it is) but they’re quickly scared off by the other man.

“Why does nobody try to flirt with me, Crowley?” Oh, he also has blue eyes, she notices then, while he turns to see the other and utter the question.

Quirking up one of his red brows, the other one tries to look sympathetic, but fails miserably, he looks too happy about it he can’t quite hide it. And yet the other one seems completely oblivious to it.

“Don’t worry about it, Azira. I’m sure you can be a great gluttony demon instead!” Crowley says.

It doesn’t make any sense to her, but she knows she’s in a bar and people get drunk and say weird stuff all the time so she doesn’t even question it.

“Do you really think so?” Azira’s face lights up then as he starts beaming at the other.

Crowley gets flustered under that stare and the woman wonders how Azira hasn’t realized he could ask anything and the other would give it to him without hesitation.

That’s kind of sexy in her opinion.

“Yes, of c-course,” he stammers, finally putting a hand on Azira’s cheek. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

The woman chuckles behind her drink as Azira moves away from the counter, excited. She’s sure the one called Crowley is starving, but he’s experiencing a different type of hunger.

She knows that if Azira let him, Crowley would make him _very_ happy.

It’s a shame she won’t get to see what happens to those two.


	6. Part IV

He doesn't really want to think about it, but he has to; it's been a couple of weeks since Crowley came to Azira's bakery and it's his fault.

He misses the Archangel, he shouldn't... Part of him thinks it's better if Crowley doesn't come back, but the truth is Azirafell wants to see him again.

This has to be because of that last conversation they had about lust in St James.

Sighing, the succubus puts aside a couple of muffins and feels glad that no human is in the bakery at the moment.

Azira frowns, looking down at the counter, remembering that Crowley has offered him a couple of times to have sex with him, even though he could get in trouble for that.

They say things about him already, the rumors are ridiculous, but demons would believe anything that sounds remotely interesting to them, especially if it means that the other side is kind of losing against them.

When he feels the celestial energy, Azira looks up beaming, thinking about how much he's missed–

But he's wrong; it's not Crowley. It's another Archangel which only means trouble for him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," the Archangel Gabriel chuckles. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Even the word makes Azirafell shiver; he knows he could kill him in the blink of an eye if he wanted to.

Already nervous, the sex demon tries to get closer to the entrance (although he knows that wouldn't change anything), but Gabriel is faster and before he can even blink the Archangel is already a few inches away from him.

He takes a step backwards, but feels the counter against his back.

"You're cute for a demon," Gabriel comments, pinching the succubus's cheek lightly, making him blush. "Although I don't think that's something a demon like you would like to be called."

"What do you want?" Azira finally asks in a whisper.

Purple eyes stare back at him with an amused glimmer in them.

"I've heard such interesting things about you, Azirafell," Gabriel leans closer to him and the succubus shivers again. "I heard you can seduce angels, but you like Archangels in particular... That you can make them dance to your tune. Is that true?"

Azira forgets about himself for a moment and worries about Crowley; if Gabriel has heard the rumors perhaps Crowley got in trouble in Heaven–

"Get away from him, Gabriel."

Both the sex demon and the Archangel get startled when they hear Crowley's voice; Azira doesn't need to look at the way his yellow eyes are shining (it's almost like they're made of gold) nor does he need to look at the way his body is basically glowing with powerful energy to know he's fucking pissed.

There's a flash of fear in Gabriel's eyes before he manages to put a neutral expression. He moves away from Azirafell though.

"I'm just making sure he doesn't try to seduce an innocent soul, Raphael," Gabriel smiles.

"That's MY job," Crowley growls, but at least he has stopped glowing. He's still in the doorway, but it seems the people walking outside haven't noticed anything. "I'm the one who has to stay on Earth."

"That doesn't mean I cannot help you every now and then," Gabriel presses. His purple eyes glance back at the demon. "I've heard rumors about this one. If they're true you could be in danger..."

"They're not!" Azira says immediately, but mostly to protect Crowley's reputation.

Gabriel ignores him.

"I can take care of him for you, I know how to deal with–"

"No," the word doesn't come out of Crowley's mouth in a growl or a snarl, in fact, it's calm and quiet and yet there's something terrifying about the way he says it that even Gabriel freezes for a moment.

In the blink of an eye, Crowley is in the middle of Azira and Gabriel, almost like he's shielding the succubus with his body.

"Tell the others I don't want to see them near Azirafell," Crowley adds.

Gabriel doesn't say anything, but gets out of the bakery, only after he glances in Azira's direction one more time.

"Are you alright?" Crowley turns around and puts his hands on both sides of the demon's face.

"You can get in trouble for that," Azira mumbles instead of giving him an answer.

"Are you worried about me?" There's such a pleased look on the Archangel's face that makes the succubus roll his eyes.

"I'm a demon, I don't worry about anyone," he lies awfully.

But even if it wasn't such a terrible lie, Crowley knows him too well to believe him.

"Great, because you shouldn't be. I can deal with them," he assures before staring back at him.

"Listen, Crowley–"

"I brought you sushi," the Archangel interrupts him.

Azira can't stop himself from beaming, he takes the sushi and walks towards the second room, knowing Crowley will follow him.

When they finally sit on the couch and they look at each other with huge smiles on their faces, the human's heart in Azira's chest does a weird thing but he ignores it completely.

"I missed you," Crowley finally mumbles, moving closer to the succubus.

"Missed you too," Azira admits after a couple of seconds.

He knows they should talk about what happened in St James's Park or perhaps about the trouble the Archangel probably got himself in by protecting him from Gabriel, but right now Azirafell doesn't want to think about anything but the fact that Crowley came back to him.

He can worry about the other things another day.


	7. Part V

They should talk about it, they should find a way to put an end to the rumors so Crowley doesn't have any problems. But the only thing that seems to interest the Archangel is to keep an eye on Azirafell.

Since Gabriel's visit he can't help but be constantly around the succubus, making sure he's fine and bringing him all kinds of food.

"I don't think he's truly interested in me," Azira mumbles, which prompts Crowley to quirk one of his brows at him. "He just wants to find out if you're... If I have seduced you somehow. You should focus on trying to prove him wrong."

It sounds so ridiculous coming from his lips, Azira blushes to the tip of his ears; he has never seduced a human, why do the others think he can do that to an Archangel?

Crowley grimaces; it looks like he's struggling to say something, but at the end he decides not to.

"I brought you lasagna," he says as if that fixes everything. It doesn't, but it certainly distracts the sex demon.

He sits on the couch, takes the plate from Crowley's hands and invites him to sit; the Archangel shakes his head and instead keeps looking at him from over the back of the couch.

Azira is too excited about the food to question it. He places his feet over the other side, almost lying completely on the couch and ends up eating the whole thing quickly.

By the time he finishes, Crowley is leaning closer and staring in a way that makes his yellowish eyes glimmer with something Azira doesn't recognize.

Then he senses it; the background lust he's always felt is stronger now. The demon looks at Crowley, wondering for a moment if all of it is coming from him.

It's not possible. Azirafell refuses to believe it.

"I have red wine," the succubus whispers to distract the Archangel.

It doesn't work.

Crowley leans closer and presses his lips against Azira's, like many humans do with their partners. The succubus feels something then, something he's never felt before even though he's supposed to be a sex demon.

The Archangel knows it and grins, eyes darkening.

"I can... We can try it, Azirafell. You told me you wanted to know how it feels," Crowley mumbles. "I'd like to help you with that."

Azirafell's body thinks it's an excellent idea, judging by the warm sensation that spreads all over him. His legs move unconsciously; he feels Crowley's hand on one of his thighs and he looks up.

Then... He wonders if Gabriel could hurt Crowley for doing something like that and the demon snaps out of it in the blink of an eye and jumps off the couch.

"I think someone's at the bakery," he says, knowing they're both aware it's a terrible lie.

As he tries to control himself, he realizes that for the first time since he's been on Earth he wants to touch himself or perhaps... Let someone else touch him.

Suddenly embarrassed, he reaches the next room and does his best to ignore that feeling.

When Crowley joins him a few seconds later, the demon doesn't find the usual hurt expression in his eyes. Even though he pretends nothing happened, this time there's a triumphant smirk on his lips that makes Azira shiver for some reason.

But it's not fear what he feels.


	8. Part VI

Azira can't stop thinking about the kiss and it doesn't help that humans seem to enjoy doing exactly that to each other constantly. The demon is not entirely sure, but he has started to think that Crowley always insists on going to the park so they get to see that every couple of minutes.

Why Crowley doesn't seem to worry about his own reputation? Azirafell doesn't want him to have any problems because of him (even though he should, he's a demon, Archangels are supposed to be his enemies).

But Azira has always been different, he can't help it. He has always been an useless sex demon.

And even though he likes food more than anything, sometimes he feels curious about mortal sex and kisses and the physical contact that comes with it.

As if he's been listening to his thoughts, Crowley leans closer to him; it's a beautiful morning in London and the people seem to be particularly happy that day. There are many couples that walking on the streets.

The Archangel is looking directly at his lips; a shiver spreads through his entire body just with the memory of the kiss.

Pleasure, that's what it is about... Well, Azira considers the couples around them; there's something else in their eyes. He's seen that kind of glimmer before.

"I'd like to kiss you again," Crowley mumbles, this time a lot closer to the demon.

Azirafell gasps when his head turns back in his direction and there he finds it again: the same glimmer in those golden eyes, but they're only staring at him.

What is that emotion?

Something inside him is begging him to kiss the Archangel; perhaps it's just part of his nature as a sex demon... to seek pleasure.

"Okay," he whispers, a little bit afraid.

"Are you sure?" Crowley asks, putting a hand on his hips and another on his cheek.

"Yes," he breathes. "Although I'd like to go back to the bakery first."

They do go back and Crowley miracles a couch in the middle of it and persuades the demon to sit next to him. Azirafell knows that no human is going to want to walk inside or see what's going on through the glass, even though they're right in front of it.

This time Azira wants to be the first to kiss, but he does it carefully, slowly, pressing their lips together like he wants to make it last.

Crowley hums appreciatively and both his hands are on Azirafell's hips right before he kisses back.

The demon moans, feeling hot inside, just right before opening his mouth so Crowley can use his tongue to explore inside of it.

He's not sure why, but Azira is already moving until he's all over the Archangel's lap; it feels like it's the right thing to do at the moment.

"Azirafell," Crowley mumbles adoringly, right before sucking the demon's bottom lip.

The succubus closes his eyes and lets Crowley take off his shirt; he shivers when he feels lips on his shoulder and fingers circling his nipples.

"I think... we need a bed," the Archangel says, breathing heavily even though none of them need air to live. He's blushing, his lips are red and his eyes are open wide just like Azira probably looks at the moment.

He wants to do it. He wants to have sex with Crowley, but he doesn't want to make him fall.

Azira is about to ask again when he sees it: a pair of white wings at the other side of the glass... They're outside. It's an angel. No, an Archangel, because they're the only ones capable of masking their energy that well.

Someone is watching.

"What is it, Azira?"

He realizes he's jumped away from Crowley when he hears the pain in his voice. He miracles his shirt back on and looks down at those golden eyes.

Then, when he sees through the glass again the wings are gone like they've never been there in the first place.

"It's alright if you don't want to do it," Crowley says, rising from the couch and taking the demon's hand.

"I'd like to... Not do it right now," Azira mumbles, deciding that it's better not to mention the incident. He also doesn't tell Crowley they shouldn't have sex even though it's the right thing to do.

He doesn't want his only friend to get hurt because of him.

"Alright," Crowley agrees, hope returning to his eyes. "I can wait as long as you want."

Maybe he shouldn't, Azira thinks. It's not worth it.


	9. Part VII

"Thanks for finding my child!" The woman almost sobs, taking the little girl in her arms. Azira nods, trying not to blush, he's not sure if it's Crowley's influence or something else, but sometimes he finds himself doing those kind of things when he sees a human in trouble.

She reminds him of Eve.

"I see... Doing something good for her so you can try to seduce her husband later?" Gabriel materializes at his side as soon as the woman goes away.

Trying not to show how nervous he is about finding him in a grocery store, especially because Crowley is not there, Azira nods.

"See? I'm always a step ahead of you, demon," Gabriel says proudly, touching the succubus's nose with his finger. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Raphael."

"He's not... He's–" Azira starts getting flustered, but Gabriel chuckles and strokes his cheek, sometimes the demon gets the idea that he finds him amusing.

"Perhaps he's done nothing wrong, but the other angels are not very happy with the rumors they've heard about him. You know that could get him in so much trouble, don't you?"

Azirafell bites his bottom lip hard.

"I know maybe you don't worry about that, perhaps you even enjoy getting him in trouble... However, he's the one who has been protecting you all this time, isn't he? What if something happens to him? I don't think your... fellow demons will try to protect you from other angels..."

The demon shivers and realizes that humans are not even looking in their direction, even though some of them walk right next to them.

Gabriel puts a hand on his shoulder. It feels so warm it's worrying; Azira wonders if he's finally come to kill him permanently.

"However, if you decide to leave him alone, I'm willing to take his place. I mean... protect you," the Archangel says, violet eyes glimmering under the lights of the store.

"But that won't... affect your reputation as well?" Azira looks up at him, confused.

"Are you concerned about me?" Gabriel asks back, confused as well.

"I... I just–"

The Archangel laughs then and runs his fingers through the demon's hair like he's just a pet.

"You sure are a weird one," he comments. "But worry not. Up there, they know exactly what I'm doing."

What is he trying to do then? Azira doesn't trust him, but he has a point. Crowley's kindness to him could get him in trouble eventually.

"I... I'll think about it. But even if I... get away from him, I don't think I'll be needing your protection. I don't–You don't need to do anything for me."

"Don't be afraid," Gabriel leans closer, just like he did the other day in the bakery. Their faces are a few inches apart. "I'll take care of you."

He strokes his cheek with his thumb gently.

Azira feels almost relieved when he moves away.

"I'll see you soon, demon."

When he's gone, everything seems to go back to normal; a man next to him asks him about milk and Azira, with a shaky hand, points at the next aisle.

"You're amazing," another sex demon appears next to him. It's been happening quite a lot lately (at least when he's not with Crowley) because everyone down there thinks he's seduced an Archangel and they all want to learn from him. "So... you're fucking another one?"

"What?"

"I saw him. The Archangel Gabriel. We all know him very well, he's killed thousands of us. I don't know how you do it. I'd be terrified if I were you."

"No... I'm–he's not–we're not doing anything!" Azira pales suddenly.

"Right," the other demon winks at him. "I bet he doesn't want anyone to know. But I think Beelzebub will be thrilled to hear it!"

"No! Wait!"

And then they were gone and Azira froze on the spot, not sure what to do.

But he knows that'll eventually get him in so much trouble.


	10. Part VIII

Azira doesn’t expect to see Crowley that day; he’s talking with a customer about muffins and cheesecake when the Archangel walks in the bakery and miracles everyone away.

“What? What’s going on?” Azirafell stops himself from asking more when he notices the frown upon Crowley’s face.

However, there’s more than that; there’s pain clearly written in his eyes… He’s taken his shades off and it seems he’s struggling to look at the succubus.

“What is it?” Azira insists, trying to take his hand, but the Archangel suddenly moves out of the way.

It hurts. The sex demon takes a step back and wonders if this is about Gabriel, perhaps he finally convinced Crowley to stop spending time with a succubus like him.

But then, the Archangel notices his expression and regret quickly replaces his irritation and pain.

“I’m sorry, Azira, I didn’t mean to–”

“It’s alright. I understand.”

The frustration comes back right away; Crowley grimaces and lets himself collapse on a couch that appears in the middle of the bakery.

“No. You don’t.”

Getting irritated himself, Azira sits next to him and narrows his eyes; it’s really unbelievable how much he trusts the Archangel. If he was any other angel, the demon would be terrified.

“I do,” he protests. “You spoke with Gabriel.”

The name makes the Archangel’s eyes glow with anger and Azira, despite of the thousands of years he’s known him, moves away.

“So you really just… didn’t want me, huh?” Crowley mumbles painfully. “I don’t understand. Why did you chose to have sex with Gabriel?”

“What?” The demon blinks a couple of times, not sure if what’s happening is true. “I didn’t have sex with him!”

Relief and confusion appear all over Crowley’s face at that moment.

“But I heard some demons talk about it…”

“Why would you believe anything a demon says?” Azira asks, still very much irritated. “Why didn’t you ask me first?”

“I apologise for that,” the Archangel says sincerely, looking away from him for a moment. “It's–I was so consumed by jealousy I couldn’t think straight.”

The succubus doesn’t have the time to think about the implications of what Crowley just said so he decides to tell him what happened.

And he regrets it immediately; Crowley is furious.

“I’ll speak to him. I’ll tell him not to get close to you again,” he almost growls, surprising Azira again.

“But isn’t his idea better for you? If you stop hanging around with me–”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Azira?” Crowley takes the demon’s hands in his while he stares directly at him. “I don’t care. I want to be with you. I love you.”

The Archangel doesn’t give him any chance to reply or even think about it; as Azirafell blushes to the tip of his ears, Crowley vanishes.

There’s so much to think about. But the first thing in the succubus mind is that Crowley is going to get himself in trouble.

Because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this new series!  
> Check out my tumblr for more: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
